


An Invitation. Or is it not?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Necrophilia, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She opened up to you. In the best way you could imagine ... Maybe not the best, but you ruined all your other options for a better ending, when you made the first cut.





	An Invitation. Or is it not?

Her bra opened far too easily under your hand.  
So did her chest. It gave away with just a single cut.  
Opening the view to her rib cage. The glistening red.  
All over your hands. The Red is dripping from them.  
Back into your love under you.  
Red to Red.  
It is flowing out of her. Small rivers over her  
and into the earth below.  
Her skin seems so fair. Almost glowing in the dark night around you.  
No one will see your crimes  
But you.  
The only sound comes from her. The soft gasping for breath.  
Struggling.  
It sounds Oh so beautiful to your ears.  
You wished your Love Story would've gone differently. But alas  
It didn't.  
And it was her fault.  
In a way.  
You think.  
Believe.  
Hope?  
You caress her cheek.  
Wiping away not a single tear, but many.  
Your gaze wanders downwards.  
To her chest.  
Open. An Invitation.  
The treasure revealed.  
Lying before you.  
Shining. Wet. And deep red.  
So soft and tender.  
Carefully.  
Carefully you are caressing the Kostbarkeiten.  
Tasting the savory, metallic sap on your fingers.  
Your gaze wanders back to her face.  
Her full mouth. Dripping ruby.  
Is opened for a sound, that never made it past her lips.  
The light in her eyes is gone.  
They are dull now.  
Oh  
Oh.  
What is it that you are feeling right now?  
Is it regret you are feeling?  
Regretting your existence because it ended hers?  
Or are you still lying to yourself. Feeling yourself to be righteous because she rejected you?  
Are you a monster  
Or a psychopath  
No one will ever know  
Least of all  
You.  
You are shaking your head now  
Do you not like reflecting on your actions?  
Facing the atrocities you committed?  
There is still some life in her.  
Her muscles.  
Her last struggle.  
Even after Death has found her.  
Contracting under you.  
Does it add to your regret?  
Or does it only fill you with lust?

Disgusting.

The blood is only flowing sluggishly now.  
She is almost drained.  
drained of blood  
drained of the will to fight you any longer  
What is the difference?

The gaping hole in her chest reveals her organs.  
All over your claws. The blood is dripping from them.  
Back into your victim.  
Coating her in it. 

The last warmth is leaving her.  
Leaving only the metallic taste of her blood on your lips. In your throat.

I hope you choke on it

**Author's Note:**

> i originally just wanted to translate this work which wrote back when i was in school - but it turned into this
> 
> i really dont know in what kind of place my mind was back then  
> i ended up adding the narrator to reflect upon the violent acts that are commited in the story.
> 
> maybe if i wanted to analyze this story it could be that i felt like violence was the only way through which i could express my attraction to woman  
> idk
> 
> all of my works come from a very personal space but pls especially dont judge me for that one too hard


End file.
